


Breeding Season

by Lizarin (Song)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Episode: s04e05 Xinzhou, GERTI goes into Heat, Humor, I blame the kinkmeme, Omegaverse, Other, sort of..., this fic is absurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Lizarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to the crew of MJN air, GERTI goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> Response to http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13200097#cmt13200097
> 
> This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written...

The crew of MJN air exited the terminal after a night of reluctant cuddling to find their beloved GERTI... being humped enthusiastically by another plane.  
  
"Oh god..." groaned Carolyn.  
  
"I-I can't believe I missed the signs of GERTI going into estrus..." whispered a mortified Martin. "The mechanical failures, the lights, the hot flashes... I thought she was just an old plane, but of course it makes sense now..!" bit out the very frustrated captain.  
  
"You know," Douglass began offhandedly, "In all the years I've been flying I'd heard rumors from other pilots but I've never actually seen two aeroplanes amid the act of coitus."  
  
Martin nodded in agreement, gaze fixed on the unexpected scene with eyes wide in both fascination and horror.  
  
"Rather barbaric if you ask me." Douglass continued nonchalantly. "I'm all for a touch of excitement every once in a while to spice things up in bed, but they could have at least waited until they were into the hanger."  
  
"Douglass, surely you can do something to fix this... this!" Carolyn exclaimed gesturing to the scene before them.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't." Douglass replied flatly without explanation.  
  
"Surely there is something-!"  
  
"Interrupting the coupling is not only extremely dangerous, but could damage both participants and endanger the next generation of young." Martin inserted dejectedly.  
  
"So-"  
  
"We wait for them to finish." Douglass summed up.  
  
An uncharacteristically silent Arthur lit up when understanding dawned upon him. "So THAT'S where baby planes come from. Brilliant!"

* * *

 

Fin


End file.
